Heroes Among Us
Heroes Among Us is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers RPM. This marks the final appearance Venjix Virus's Generation 13 Upgraded Body form. Synopsis In an effort to impress his father, Scott makes a reckless trip out to the wasteland. He and Gem stumble upon human prisoners and their field trip turns into a rescue mission. Venjix test drives his new and improved robotic form. His new body doesn't hold very well against the rangers. Plot Flynn is showing Summer and Dillon something under Dillon's car. He scolds Dillon on the dirt in the car and it falls on him. He drops a wrench and Dillon has a flashback of being with a bunch of people on beds and having medical tubes in him and almost catching a glimpse of his sister. The alarm sounds and the Rangers go join Truman fighting Grinders. Truman saves a little girl from a Grinder and encounters a new Attackbot. The bot is about to blast but Gold and Red save Truman, the soldiers and the girl. Gold makes the bot blow up. Meanwhile, Venjix does upgrades to his body. Back at the garage, Truman and two soldiers come in and award a medal to Gem, making Scott think it was gonna be him. Scott is hurt and goes to his car, Flynn and Summer explain how he feels and tells Gem that Scott is upset because his dad never notices him. Summer talks to Scott, he says not to make excuses for him and says he doesn't know what to do. Ziggy tells the others to go with him to celebrate, that he is 'buying' or borrowing him from Dillon. Scott looks at a picture of his dad and brother and crumbles it, saying he will show his dad a 'hero.' They notice Scott is gone and Gem secretly goes after him. Scott is racing his car through the wasteland and notices the Gold Zord above him and stops. Gem says he doesn't get it that he always says 'stick with a team' and 'have a plan.' Scott says it is the only way his dad would notice but gives up and says he screwed up. Gem says if the medal upsets him, then it's gone and throws it away. He picks it up and says he deserves it. They then notice human footprints. Scott spots four escaped refuges--Grinders are circling around them. Crunch and Shifter help upgrade Venjix. The Grinders bring in two 'workers' and Tenaya finds Gem's medal and puts it on. Back at the lab, Doctor K says the others can't go out because they will put everyone in jeopardy. One of the older hostages tells Scott and Gem to go off to the city and tries fighting the Grinders, Scott and Gem refuse to fight because he doesn't understand what they are doing and what is their plan. When the old man waits for them to do something, Tenaya is about to blast him. Scott says to stay with the plan but takes off his mask and the two morph and fight off the Grinders and Tenaya. Scott takes off the cuffs off the old man, fights Tenaya, and has the hostages go back in the truck. Gem takes his medal back. In the evil lair, Venjix comes out and he downloads inside a new suit. Gem drives the hostages in the city, as K brings the gate open and Scott drives the old man in his car. The soldiers and Dillon and the others go to the gate. Venjix is told of the gate opening but he is only at 80% but he doesn't care. Scott and Gem reunite with the crew and they let out the prisoners out of the truck. Dillon looks through the truck for his sister. Truman salutes Commander Murdoch and he says that he was rescued by Scott. Venjix has grown giant and SkyRev quickly goes down. They bring their weapons to max. There is an explosion and the nine zords split up and they fall out. Venjix is down to adult size and fights Gold. Scott then fights Venjix and he blasts Red down. Gold gives Red his dagger. Red surfs on his sword and strikes the robot and he goes down. Venjix asks to be taken out of the robot. Shifter grabs the head and leaves. Scott tells Dillon that Commander Murdoch says that there are hybrids, humans that were infected with the virus, making Dillon realize that he is not the only one. Truman gives Scott a medal, Scott says he was not heroic, that his act was selfish because he risked everyone's lives, he says when he deserves the medal, he will proudly accept it. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Kevin J. Wilson as Murdoch Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Blaster Cell Notes *This episode continues the father-son storyline between Scott and Colonel Truman from Ranger Red. *Despite being among the two newest rangers, and one of the most reckless, and the rest of the team saving countless civilians every episode, Gem is the first RPM ranger to receive any kind of recognition from the armed forces for his heroic actions. By the end of the episode Scott becomes the second although he gives it back as he felt his own actions to be selfish rather than heroic. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (Manhole Bot fight footage and costume) Category:Episode Category:RPM